mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lysander Gryphonheart
"Stanie z boku, podczas gdy Lysander samotnie walczył z wrogiem było jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jakie przyszło mi robić. Dzierżąc jednak w dłoniach prawdziwe Ostrze Gryphonhearta, mój pan upodobnił się do potężnych królów, legendarnych władców, którzy dali początek rodowi Gryphonheartów. Nikt nie mógł go pokonać." --Milton-- Lysander Gryphonheart -''' jeden z wiodących bohaterów świata Axeoth, władca Palaedry, główny bohater kampani Prawdziwe Ostrze. Osobowość Lysander jest stereotypem rycerza. Jest prawy, uczciwy i nigdy nie zawaha się stanąć w czyjejś obronie, lub stawić czoło niebiezpieczeństwu. Jest idealistą. Nie chce zasług czy honorów. Gdy na jaw wychodzi jego "królewskość" krwi, nie jest z tego zadowolony. ''"Cóż, wygląda na to, że ludzie zaczną mnie teraz nazywać Królem" - powiedział w końcu z nutką zawodu w głosie.'' Otwarcie sprzeciwia się wszelkiemu występkowi, a także z całą mocą nienawidzi Nekromantów - jednak jest to uzasadnione. Lysander w dzieciństwie umknął atakowi nieumarłych na jego rodzinną wioskę. Chciałby po prostu żeby świat był lepszy. Oto jak opisuje go Milton - jego wierny giermek: " '''''Podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, Lysander był nastoletnim młokosem, na jego twarzy pojawił się dopiero pierwszy, delikatny zarost. Jak się później dowiedziałem, Królowa Katarzyna pasowała go na rycerza, gdy miał ledwie szesnaście lat, choć wszyscy uważali go za starszego przez wzgląd na jego niepospolity wzrost. Już wtedy był człowiekiem zdeterminowanym i prawym, idealistą dążącym do naprawienia świata." Życie na Enroth Lysander w dzieciństwie żył wraz z rodziną w małej wiosce w Erathii. Jednak młody chłopiec dość szybko i brutalnie zmuszony był dojrzeć. Na wioskę napadli nieumarli, rozdzielając Lysandera z rodzeństwem i powodując śmierć jego rodziców. To właśnie sprawiło, że dusza bohatera napełniła się wielką nienawiścią do winnych tej zbrodni nekromantów. W wieku szesnastu lat, Lysander został pasowany na rycerza przez Królową Katarzynę. Szybko piął się w szeregach rycerstwa, zostając jednym z faworytów Królowej. Gdy nadeszło Rozliczenie, Lysander pomagał swoim poddanym. Odnosząc się do wspomnień Miltona, przyszły król przywiódł przez portale tysiące uchodźców. Palaedra Cztery lata po Rozliczeniu. Lysander pogrążony był w ciężkiej pracy, której celem miało być stworzenie utopijnego królestwa - bezpiecznego, nie dotkniętego głodem i strachem - Palaedry. Zaaferowany swym marzeniem, nie dostrzegł, jak w kraju narasta niezadowolenie. Zbyt wielu szlachcicom nie podobały się zamiary Lysandera, by raz na zawsze zerwać ze starym światem i wspomnieniami o nim. Szlachta, przywiązana do dawnych tradycji, nie chciała ustąpić uprzywilejowanej pozycji społecznej. Przez te cztery lata, Lysander nie pozwalał nazywać się królem, gdyż - jak twierdził, nie ma w nim ani kropli krwi dynastii Gryphonheart. Mimo to, Lysander mężnie stawiał czoło przeciwnościom losu i buntom. To jednak właśnie tą chwilę - chwilę słabości Palaedry wykorzystał Sir Worton. Stanąwszy przed dworem królewskim Palaedry, oznajmił, że jest potomkiem Króla Gryphonhearta z nieprawego łoża, a zatem prawowitym dziedzicem tronu Palaedry. Najsilniejszym zaś dowodem racji Sir Wortona było Ostrze Gryphonhearta. Po Rozliczeniu uznano je za zaginione, tymczasem Sir Worton przedstawił je dworzanom. Ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu dobył oręża z nabijanej klejnotami pochwy. Powszechnie wiadomym było, że rzucone na miecz zaklęcie pozwalało dobyć go wyłącznie człowiekowi, w którego żyłach płynęła krew Gryphonhearta. Po tym zdarzeniu Lysander z coraz większym trudem utrzymywał władzę w Palaedrze. Tylko dzięki wielkim zdolnościom przywódczym zachowywał dotychczasową pozycję, choć pół kraju żądało, by ustąpił z tronu. Dodatkowo, Worton ogłosił że będzie chciał odebrać tron siłą. Wywiązała się więc wojna. Ostrze Gryphonhearta Kilka tygodni później Lysander wyruszył, by odbić cztery kopalnie złota zajęte przez zwolenników Wortona. Od jakiegoś czasu w ich rejonie grasował były rycerz imieniem Normic oraz znana złodziejka Cailee. Worton rozegrał sprawę niezwykle sprytnie, wykorzystując ludzi niezwiązanych ze sobą samym i z żadnym ze sprzyjających mu szlachciców do przejęcia złota, trafiającego przedtem do skarbca Palaedry. Lysander wykazywał niezwykłą pewność siebie. Poprzysiągł sobie, że dowiedzie iż Ostrze dobyte przez Wortona było fałszywe. Podczas wyprawy dołączyło do niego dwóch kapłanów- Proetho i Adamus. Po złapaniu Cailee i Normica, bohaterowie obstawili kopalnie wojskiem i Lysander zaczął się zastanawiać jak udowodnić że Worton kłamie. Adamus podsunął mu pomysł odwiedzenia Wyroczni Świtu. Ona jedyna mogła wyjawić prawdę dotyczącą pokrewieństwa Wortona. Lysander opuścił więc Palaedrę, na czele państwa pozostawiając Sir Daymarca, spokrewnionego z dynastią Gryphonheart możnowładcę. Znał on na tyle dobrze dynastię, że nie uwierzyłby Wortonowi - na to liczył Lysander. Po dotarciu do Wyroczni, Lysander stanął przed bardzo trudnym dylematem: Wyrocznia mogła mu odpowiedzieć tylko na jedno pytanie, a Lysandera dręczyła także kwestia pobytu jego rodzeństwa. Przez wszystkie lata nie udało mu się nawiązać z nimi żadnego kontaktu. Wreszcie Lysander zapytał o to czy Worton jest Gryphonheartem. Odpowiedź brzmiała tak: "Odszukaj wpierw stal, byś krew znaleźć zdołał. Pierwszy z wielu kroków skieruj w stronę Koła". Pierwszy z wielu kroków Tydzień po spotkaniu z Wyrocznią, grupa Lysandera dotarła do zbuntowanej krainy, noszącej miano Koła. Zgromadzili się tu ci z ludzi ocalałych z Rozliczenia, którzy za zniszczenie starego świata winili władców, królową Katarzynę i króla Kilgora. Łączyło ich jedno motto: "Zostawcie nas w spokoju, to i my was zostawimy". Lysander starał się trzymać dzielnie, ale w głębi duszy przeklinał sam siebie, że odrzucił możliwość znalezienia rodzeństwa. Baronowie Koła zaatakowali bohaterów gdy grupa maszerowała przez ich teren. Po wielu starciach, Lysander odnalazł kobietę o imieniu Desette, którą Worton rozkazał ukryć w Garnizonie Glen i zamordować w razie gdyby ktoś chciał się z nią porozumieć . Był to jeden z wielu kroków, jakie Lysander podjął na drodze do ujawnienia braku przynależności Wortona do dynastii Gryphonheart. Desette okazała się być matką Wortona. "Miałam kiedyś dwóch synów. Starszy z nich poległ w dniach Rozliczenia" - odparła Desette, marszcząc czoło. Rana była jeszcze zbyt świeża. "Przykro mi to słyszeć" - odrzekł Lysander. Zamilkł na chwilę wiedząc, że dalsze pytania nie byłyby mile widziane. W końcu jednak nie mógł dłużej czekać. "Jak zaś ma na imię twój drugi, żyjący syn? "Mój młodszy syn? Ma na imię Worton" - odparła Desette." W poszukiwaniu stali Lady Desette dołączyła do Lysandera i jego grupy i opowiedziała im historię Wortona - także to, że jego ojcem jest Sir Kentaine - były miecznik Królowej Katarzyny - to on władał Ostrzem Gryphonhearta. Stało się więc jasne, że mając do niego dostęp, Worton wykonał odcisk miecza. Lysander doszedł do wniosku że zgodnie z wskazówką Wyroczni, powinien najpierw odnaleźć prawdziwe Ostrze Gryphonhearta. Jednak miecz, zarówno jak i Kentaine'a uznano powszechnie za zaginione. Desette wyjaśniła więc, że czarownik Mastero żyjący na północy trzyma jej męża uwięzionego w lochu. Grupie udało się odnaleźć loch i wydobyć z niego miecznika. W międzyczasie armia Sir Wortona pod sztandarami Gryphonheartów wkroczyła do stolicy Palaedry - do Paledonu. Z prawdziwym Ostrzem przy boku, Lysander ruszył swemu krajowi na odsiecz. Prawowity dziedzic Worton przypuścił atak i podbił większość kraju, w tym stolicę - Paledon. Sir Daymarc, mianowany namiestnikiem Palaedry na czas nieobecności Lysandera, został pokonany w bitwie i uwięziony. Nie widząc szans na rozwiązania pokojowe, Lysander ruszył aby odzyskać władzę w państwie, jednocześnie przyrzekając Sir Kentaine'owi i Lady Desette, że oszczędzi ich syna w walce. Jednocześnie Milton wpadł na pomysł aby w każdym odbitym mieście regionu ogłaszać, że sir Worton nie jest Gryphonheartem. Rodzice uzurpatora wystosowali do niego list, który miał mu dostarczyć Milton. Po wielu perypetiach giermkowi udało się dojść do Paledonu, ale został tam pobity i uwięziony. W więzieniu poznał Porshę - siostrę Proetha, która pomagała zarówno jemu jak i Sir Daymarcowi przeżyć. Gdy Lysander odbił Paledon i uwolnił Miltona, wyruszył samotnie - z giermkiem jedynie do jaskini, w której ukrył się zrozpaczony porażką Worton. Urządził tam na Lysandera zasadzkę. Bandyci nasłani przez uzurpatora skutecznie wyłączyli Miltona z walki łamiąc mu żebra i złamali miecz Lysandera. Po ich pokonaniu, władca Palaedry skierował swoje kroki do jaskini - o dziwo - wyciągając Prawdziwe Ostrze - coś co jedynie członek rodu Gryphonheartów mógł uczynić. "Poszedłem jednak za nim i usłyszałem zacietrzewiony głos Wortona: "Tylko ty i ja, Lysanderze! Krótki pojedynek, zwycięzca bierze Palaedrę". "Ja już wygrałem Palaedrę". "Niech i tak będzie, zobaczmy więc, który z nas jest lepszym wojownikiem!" Lysander zsiadł z konia, zanim zdążyłem go ostrzec, że nie ma broni. On tymczasem sięgnął bezwiednie po znajomy ciężar na plecach, prawdziwe ostrze Gryphonhearta. Stanąłem, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Lysander dobył miecza, a mógł tego dokonać tylko potomek Gryphonhearta!" Nowy Król "Prawda strzaskała tego dnia kłamstwo. Prawdziwe ostrze zniszczyło fałszywe i spadło niczym grom na hełm i zbroję Wortona, zatrzymawszy się na jego prawym barku. Worton nigdy już nie miał dobyć miecza." Lysander pokonał Wortona, oszczędzając jego żywot. Był zszokowany tym że jest potomkiem królów - czuł nawet nutkę zawodu. Zaczął zastanawiać się na głos, czy jego bracia i siostry wiedzą jak niebezpieczne noszą nazwisko. Od tamtej pory Lysander Gryphonheart zasiadł prawnie na tronie Palaedry i został jej królem, zatrudniając Miltona jako swojego majordomusa. Kategoria:Rycerze (Heroes of Might and Magic IV)